Pequeñas historias de amor
by sheblunar
Summary: Serie de one-shots de esta pareja, desde sus pequeños momentos hasta sus más grandes logros. Espero que les agrade y disfruten


**Capítulo 1.- ¡¿Mina como maestra?!…**

Era una mañana tranquila y normal, Serena llegando tarde a clases y siendo castigada por su maestro lo normal del día, al llegar el periodo de la clase de inglés todos los alumnos se encontraban nerviosos ya que el maestro Trowell un les entregaría su examen el cual contaba demasiado para los finales, él era de Inglaterra y había hecho un intercambio a Japón para enseñar clases de inglés, era un hombre no más de 30 años de un castaño rubio y unos grades ojos verdes, las chicas solo tomaban su clase para poder pasar un tiempo con él y los chicos no tenían opción ya que era requisito

—Buenos chicos por fin tengo sus exámenes y me alegra decir que la mayoría paso—dijo el profesor Trowell mientras sacaba de su maletín los exámenes—Y lo que no hayan pasado mínimo tendrán que sacar un 9 para poder pasar la materia—mientras comenzaba a pasarlos la mayoría estaba feliz, la clase comenzó y poco a poco iban corrigendo en los que se habían equivocado

—Señorita Aino podría quedarse un poco por favor—dijo el profesor mientras mira a Mina

—Si profesor Trowell—dijo Mina con educación y los murmullos empezaron hacerse presentes ya que desde que había llegado se hacía ver su cariño que tenía con ella y que a cierto chico no le gustaba nada la cercanía de ellos dos

 **Afuera del Salón…**

—Cómo es posible que yo haiga sacado peor calificación que Serena—dijo Yaten mientras miraba desconcertado su examen

—Porque soy genial—dijo Serena mientras le saca la lengua

—Genialmente tonta—dijo Yaten enfadado y arrugaba su examen

—Enano no le hables así a mi bombon—dijo Seiya mientras abrazaba a Serena provocando que esta se sonrojara y que Taiki lo tomara de la oreja para que se separa de ella

—Ten más respeto recuerda que ella ya tiene novio—dijo Taiki pero se había fijado en el examen de serena—Serena creo que no te fue tan bien como tú crees

—Claro que su Taiki mira es un 77 es lo más alto que eh tenido en mi vida escolar—dijo Serena mientras abrazaba al examen como si fuera los más preciado en su vida

—Serena si serás eso no es un 77 si no un 11—dijo Rei mientras la miraba—Estas a la par de Yaten

—No eso no puede posible—dijo Serena mientras empezaba a llorar—No voy a poder pasar

—Chicos no creen que el profesor Jones tiene un gran interés en Mina—dijo Ami preocupada mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana de la puerta como de manera cariño el profesor despeinaba el cabello de Mina

—Ahora que lo dices es verdad—dijo Taiki mientras se acercaba junto a Ami logrando que esta se pusiera un poco nerviosa

—Minako ya es demasiado grande para poder cuidarse ella sola y hacer lo que ella quiera—dijo Yaten enojado pero en lo profundo de su corazón sabía que esos eran celos

—El enano celoso—dijo Seiya mientras le picaba la mejilla a su hermano

—Déjame en paz—dijo molesto Yaten mientras quitaba la mano de Seiya—Y no tengo celos además no me interesa estar en una relación amorosa con Minako—mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta

Dejando un silencio incomodo en los presentes pero antes de que pudieran hablar la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a Mina y al profesor Trowell

—Me alegra verlos aquí chicos—dijo el profesor Trowell mientras sonreía—Necesito que el joven Yaten, las señoritas Serena y Ami se queden ya que están en asesorías para poder mejorar su nota espero que no falten—mientras se despedía de ellos

— ¿Qué hacías tanto ahí adentro Mina?—pregunto Serena de manera picarona mientras codeaba a su amiga

—Nada solo me dijo que me esforzara para el próximo año—dijo Mina mientras sonreía—Creo que fui la que saco la nota más baja—mientras guardaba su examen

—Vez Mina deberías enfocarte más en tus estudios ya no hay nada más que nos pueda distraer—dijo Ami mientras le daba un pequeño sermón a su amiga

—Si es cierto—dio Mina desde que por fin había paz en Tokio no había de nada de qué preocuparse, los hermanos Kou habían decidió extender un poco más su visita para conocer más sobre la tierra e intentar conquistar algunos corazones—Pero que dices Ami tú también vas a ir a las asesorías

—Pero yo solo quiero ir repasar lo que hemos visto además quiero mejor un poco más en esa materia es en la que más he batallado—dijo Ami mientras jugaba con sus manos

—Creo que yo también debo de ir—dijo Taiki—Además es bueno seguir aprendiendo

—Que les parece si todos nos quedamos asi nos podemos ir juntos y estudiar para el próximo examen—dijo Seiya

—Que no porque nos tenemos que quedar no más porque Serena y Yaten sean unos despistados y no pudieron pasar el examen—dijo Rei

—Porque eres así Rei—dijo Serena mientras lloraba falsamente y se colgaba del brazo de ella

—Está bien iré así que suéltame Serena—dijo Rei molesta

—Creo es hora de irme —dijo Mina

—¿Qué no te piensas quedar?—pregunto Yaten—Eres la de más baja calificación en toda la escuela, por lo menos haz el intento de que te interesa

—Estudiare por mis propios medios—dijo Mina molesta mientras se alejaba de ellos

—Sí que eres todo un caballero Yaten—dijo Seiya mientras miraba alejarse a Mina

La tarde poco a poco empezó a llegar y los chicos fueron hacia el salón en donde se encontraba el profesor Trowall pero su grande sorpresa fue a quien vieron fue a Mina acompañada del profesor Trowall

—Me alegra de que vinieran chicos y más que otros se animaran a venir como siempre mis asesorías las da la señorita Mina, así que espero que aprovechen estas horas—dijo el profesor Trowell—Vendré por ti en tres horas Mina—mientras se despedía de ella y besaba su frente

—Muy bien—dijo Mina mientras sonreía y se despedía de el—Bien chicos en que están batallando—mientras los miraba

—Esto debe de ser una broma—dijo Yaten mientras miraba a Mina enfadado y celoso—Que no te basta con que nos vemos todo el día para que usaras tus ´´encantos´´ y convencieras al profesor Trowell de estas asesorías—mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Mina Yaten tiene un poco de razón—dijo Ami tratando de no sonar dura

—Mejor será que nos vayamos—dijo Taiki tampoco quería ser grosero pero pensaba que era una mala broma de la líder de las Scouts ya que podía solo ser un juego de ella para poder estar más cerca de su hermano

—No sean así chicos confíen en mi—dijo Mina mientras los miraba con ojitos de cachorrito

—Pero si tú misma dijiste que sacaste la peor nota—dijo Rei

—Está bien les mentí—dijo un poco frustrada—Aprobé y ya llevo más de dos meses dando estas asesorías porque creen que la mayoría del salón aprobaron

—Pruébalo—dijo Yaten mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Está bien—dijo Mina mientras sacaba su examen y se los mostraba

—Al parecer dice la verdad—dijo Ami

—Como esto es posible porque nunca nos dijiste Mina se me hubieras dejado copiado hubiera pasado—dijo Serena mientras lloraba falsamente

—Nunca cambias bombón—dijo Seiya mientras reía

—Pero aun a si esto no es una prueba fiable—dijo Taiki mientras miraba el examen de Mina

—Si así lo quieren está bien—dijo Mina mientras se empezaba a fastidiar de que la creyeran capaz de ser buena en algo tomo uno de los libros que el profesor Trowell les había encargado para leer y con una excelente pronación empezó a leer uno de los párrafos tomando la atención de sus amigos—Ya me creen—mientras cerraba el libro

—Y por donde comenzamos—dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas

Las horas pasaban poco a poco y por increíble que suene Serena había entendido cada palabra y explicación que Mina le había dicho pero Yaten era otra historia el pobre aún seguía sin entender una palabra, al llegar el termino todos ya se sentía listo para la próxima clase

—Yaten si quieres mañana puedo seguir ayudándote, sabes que eso no me molesta—dijo Mina mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa

—No, necesito tu ayudo yo puedo solo así que ahórrate tus suplicas—dijo Yaten mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba le molestaba en verdad

—El enano se enojó—dijo Seiya—Bien Taiki vamos por el antes de que destruya media ciudad

Al día siguiente en la clase ingles Mina no dejaba de observar a Yaten el pobre seguía batallando

— _Eres un terco si me dejaras ayudarte no estuvieras batallando_ —pensó Mina

— _Tch no dejare que ella gane le demostrare que yo puedo solo_ —pensó Yaten mientras miraba los ejercicios

—Bien chicos la clase a terminado—dijo el profeosr Trowell—Por cierto joven Yaten quiero que para mañana me traduzca el capítulo del libro que les deje—mientras sonreía

—Como diga—dijo Yaten

—Enano deja tu orgullo aun lado y pídele ayuda a Mina—dijo Seiya

—Yo puedo solo—dijo Yaten

—Hermano, Seiya tiene razón deja que ella te ayude—dijo Taiki—Bien nos vemos saldré con Ami para ver algo sobre un trabo así que nos vemos más tarde—mientras salía del salón

—Más bien saldrán a una cita—dijo Seiya provocando que Taiki se sonrojara

—Tu ven para acá—dijo Taiki mientras tomaba la oreja de Seiya—Ya no seas orgulloso y ve con ella

—Tsk—dijo Yaten

—Deberías hacerles caso a tus hermanos—dijo Mina mientras se acercaba a el

—No—dijo Yaten mientras tomaba sus pertenencias y se dirigía hacia la biblioteca pero Mina lo empezó a seguir en silencio — ¿No tienes nada que hacer?—pregunto fastidiado

—No—dijo Mina mientras se ponía a la par de el

— ¿Y tú gato?—pregunto Yaten tenía que haber algo para que ella no estuviera con el

—Artemis esta con Luna así que no te desharás de mi tan facil—dijo Mina mientras sonreía y lo tomaba del brazo

—Tch—dijo Yaten molesto mientras trataba de quitársela de la encima pero para la salvación de él o pueda que no el profesor de inglés había llegado en ese mismo momento

—Vaya Mina te estaba buscando—dijo mientras sonreía—Necesito que me ayudes en algo—mientras la tomaba de la mano pero antes de que pudiera hablar Yaten le había arrebato del famoso profesor

—Si me permite ella me ayudara a mi así que compermiso profesor—dijo Yaten mientras arrastraba a Mina por todo el pasillo

—Yaten espera—dijo Mina tratando de seguirle el paso

—Solo cállate y sígueme—dijo Yaten mientras mantenía firme el agarre con Mina, no sabía porque cada vez que ella estaba cerca de ese profesor o de cualquier chico sentía mucha ira y miedo ya casi la había perdido una vez—Solo siéntate y no hables—mientras llegaban a la biblioteca y comenzaba hacer lo que le encargo el profesor

—Yaten—dijo Mina mientras miraba la traducción de Yaten

—Guarda silencio Minako—dijo Yaten mientras trataba de traducir el texto

—Pero—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba

—Ya casi acabo así que deja de molestar—dijo Yaten mientras termina de hacer su ejercicio—Perfecto—pero antes de que lo pudiera guardar Mina lo tomo y lo rompió— ¿Qué rayos te pasa MINAKO?— grito su nombre al final lleno de cólera

—Estaba mal YATEN —le contesto Mina de la misma manera—Quería ahorrarte el ridículo en clase

—Que estás loca, me tomo mucho tiempo para que tú lo destruyeras en poco tiempo—dijo Yaten mientras empezaba a discutir con Mina que poco a poco iban alzando la voz lo que provoco que los corrieran de la biblioteca

—Vez lo que provocaste—dijo Mina molesta

—Más bien lo que tu provocaste por tu culpa no podre presentarme mañana, dios Minako eres un desastre y por tu culpa reprobare la materia solo porque andas coqueteando con el profesor no te hace mejor eres peor que eso ser una…—dijo Yaten pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Mina le dio una cachetada y él se dio cuenta de su error—Mina yo… no quería decir eso—mientras se acercaba a ella poco a poco

—Eres un idiota Yaten solo quería ayudarte—dijo Mina mientras trataba de no llorar delante de el pero le era imposible—No vuelvas hablarme—mientras salía corriendo dejando atrás sus lagrimas

 _—_ _¿Qué rayos eh hecho?—_ pensó Yaten mientras miraba a Mina alejarse—Mina espera—mientras empezaba a correr tras de ella pero era demasiado tarde Mina ya no estaba en la escuela

Mientras tanto con Mina había llegado a un parque donde se sentó y comenzó a llorar

—Eres un idiota Yaten yo solo quería ayudar—dijo Mina mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

—Vaya vaya pero miren que chica tan linda tenemos aquí—un chico con una apariencia que alerto a Mina—Por qué una linda señorita como tu está llorando—mientras se acercaba a ella

—Sera mejor que te alejes no te tengo miedo—dijo Mina mientras se ponía en defensa

—Me gustan las chicas rudas pero no vengo solo—dijo el mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y salían otros dos tipos que habían tomado a Mina desprevenida—Vez querida

—Déjenme—dijo Mina mientras trataba de zafarse— de los dos chicos que la tenían atrapada

—Grita todo lo que quieras nadie te va a escuchar—dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella

—Ella te dijo que la dejaras—dijo Yaten mientras aparecía en la luz

—Yaten—susurro Mina

—El caballero ha venido a salvar a la princesa—dijo uno de los chicos que tenía a Mina

—Suelta ahora—dijo Yaten mientras le arrojaba una roca a uno de los chicos que tenía a Mina logrando que esta pudiera zafarse de uno de sus brazos y logrando con su codo golpear al otro y el aprovecho para golpear al líder pero también se ganó uno que otro golpe

—Vámonos Yaten—mientras la tomaba de la mano y salían corriendo sin rumbo fijo, después de correr por un tiempo decidieron parar y descansar un poco—Gracias—mientras trataba de recuperar el aire

—Dios eres una tonto jamás vuelvas hacer eso—dijo Yaten mientras la abrazaba protectoramente—Jamás salgas así corriendo me entendiste Minako—mientras alzaba un poco la voz

—No me grites Yaten—dijo Mina mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de él y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo

—Shh no llores Mina, ya todo está bien, estas a salvo—dijo Yaten de manera dulce y acariciaba su cabeza—Quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato—mientras la miraba a los ojos e iba limpiado esas lagrimas— ¿Me podrías ayudar por favor?—mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera y acariciaba sus mejilla

—Vamos—dijo ella mientras acariciaba la mano de el

—Vamos a mi casa, mis hermanos no estarán y me podrás ayudar sin molestias—dijo Yaten refiriéndose a Seiya

—Me parece bien vamos—dijo Mina ya un poco más calmada pero aun así en todo el camino nunca soltó la mano de Yaten

Al llegar a la casa se instalaron en la sala Yaten le ofreció un poco de chocolate caliente que Mina acepto feliz

—Perdona por haber roto tu traducción—dijo Mina mientras bajaba la mirada

—Yo debería ser quien se disculpara, desde un principio me querías ayudar pero yo me negué—dijo Yaten mientras comenzaba a sacar un cuaderno y el libro—Mejor empecemos antes de que se haga más tarde

—Si—dijo Mina mientras sonreía—Pero con una condición

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto Yaten asustado de lo que le pudiera pedir

—No te asustes no será nada malo—dijo Mina—Pero mañana te lo cobrare—mientras sonreía—Ahora vamos a traducir esto—mientras empezaba a leer el texto y le explicaba poco a poco a Yaten—Vez no es nada difícil piensa que es una canción o alguna misión que la princesa Kakyuu te mando—mientras seguía leyendo el texto

—Por cierto como eres tan cercana y cariñosa con el profesor Torwell—dijo Yaten con un pequeño toque de celos

— ¿ _Porque esta celoso?_ —pensó Mina pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara—Es un gran amigo, cuando vivía en Inglaterra me hice gran amiga de Katherine Torwell ella me ayudó mucho en aprender inglés pero al ver que estaba batallando un poco

— ¿Un poco?—interrumpió Yaten riendo

—Bien está bien, no fue un le dijo a su hermano Thomas Torwell que me ayudara y fue así como aprendí inglés, fue una gran sorpresa verlo aquí para mí es como un hermano—dijo Mina mientras sonreía

—Vaya—dijo Yaten—Ya comprendo muchas cosas ahora—mientras empezaba con la traducción que poco a poco Mina le ayuda desde los conceptos más fáciles hasta los más difíciles, de vez en cuando miraba a Mina como le explicaba las cosas y sonreía inconscientemente— _No eres tan mala como pensé_

—Vez no era tan difícil—dijo Mina mientras miraba por fin el trabajo de Yaten

—Si—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba a los ojos

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya—dijo Mina al ver la hora se levantó de la suelo pero fue detenida por Yaten

—No te vayas quédate un poco más—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba tiernamente

—Está bien pero si me regañan será tu culpa Yaten Kou—dijo Mina mientras se volvía a sentar

 **Unas horas después…**

—No crees que se ven lindos—dijo Seiya mientras miraba a Yaten y Mina dormidos en el sillón ella se encontraba recostada sobre usando su pecho como si fuera una suave almohada y él se encontraba con una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella y la otra en su cintura

—Déjalos dormir—dijo Taiki mientras sonreía—Es el momento de Yaten

—Sí, sí, sí, está bien—dijo Seiya pero antes de que se fuera a su cuarto a dormir aprovecho para tomarles una foto y poder enviárselas a los demás

 **Al día siguiente…**

Yaten pudo presentar su trabajo a tiempo y con una excelente nota la cual le ayudaría para su próximo examen espero que todos salieran para poder agradecerle a Mina y pagarle sabría lo que la rubia quería y por eso quería hacerlo a solas y sí que nadie lo molestara

—Mina espera un poco—dijo Yaten mientras tomaba su mano—Quiero agradecerte por lo de ayer—mientras la acercaba a el

—No tienes nada que agradecer Yaten—dijo Mina un poco sonrojada por la cercanía que había entre ellos

—Claro que sí y ahora cumpliré mi parte—dijo Yaten mientras se acercaba a ella y dejaba un pequeño beso en sus labios en el cual sonrió por fin había vencido a su orgullo y profundizo el beso pero lo que le agrado más fue que ella siguió aquel beso

— _Yo quería que me diera parte de su bento, pero esto es mejor_ —pensó Mina mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y seguía con aquel beso

 **Omake**

Mientras tanto en el patio una pareja se encontraba hablando y dándose pequeñas muestras de amor mientras miraban hacia el cielo

— ¿Y cuándo les diremos lo nuestro?—pregunto Seiya mientras abrazaba a Serena por la cintura mientras acariciaba su cintura

—Primero que Mina y Yaten disfruten su momento—dijo Serena mientras sonreía y besaba la mejilla de Seiya

—Lo que diga mi princesa—dijo Seiya mientras sonreía y miraban hacia el cielo

 **—**

 **Espero que les agrade este One Shot y muchas gracias por leerlo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen solo el OC de Thomas Torwell como el hermano menor de Katherine.**


End file.
